From deepest despair to new found hope
by Hentai Jane
Summary: AU Kagome's family is killed in a fire and she is taken as a slave. Just when she looses her will to live a savior comes along who will help unlock a past mystery.
1. Default Chapter

"From the deepest despair to new found hope"

By Hentai Jane

  
  


CHAPTER 1

  
  


It was a man. Tall and lean with red glowing eyes. That was all she could see through the thick smoke from under her bed. His feet carelessly stepped across the floor, pausing in front of her before turning away and heading back into the hallway. She could hear her grandfather and mom calling for her, begging her to come to them. 

  
  


She couldn't move. Fear had seized her and her body refused to move no matter how much she willed it to. Flames surrounded her door, blocking off any hope of running out of her bedroom. As the flames approached her, reality set in. She knew this was her last chance to get out. She crawled to her bedroom window, looking down from the second floor and jumped. Her body hit the ground with a loud thud, knocking the wind out of her, but she managed to stumbled across the grounds and find a hiding place.

  
  


"Where is it!? Damn you!" a deep, masculine voice screamed, echoing in the night. She couldn't tell where the man was and didn't care to see him again. The little girl ran to the forest, curling into a tight ball at the base of a tree, and prayed not to be noticed. Had he stared the fire? If so, then why? They were a simple family that had no wealth or lavish lifestyle. He asked 'where is it', what was he looking for?

  
  
  
  


Huge clouds of smoke billowed from the burning shrine. Dancing flames licked the walls and surrounding structures as the heavy scent of burning wood and chemical odors permeated the air. Screams could be heard form inside the home, but the intense heat from the raging inferno halted all efforts of a rescue. 

  
  


Fire trucks, with sirens blaring and lights flashing, pulled up on the front lawn. Firemen rushed out, pulling hoses behind them. They could hear the high pitched wail of child inside the burning building. Water sprayed, extinguishing some of the flames, but they seemed to spring forth with a vengeance. 

  
  


Hours passed until they were able to contain the fire, but when it was finally over, all that was left were ashes, lost dreams and the death of a loving family.

  
  


Policemen and fire investigators came to inspect the area, along with personnel from the city morgue.

  
  


One tall police officer walked up to a man dressed in white and asked if they had found the forth body yet. They were looking for a little girl, Kagome Higurashi. There was no sign of her, no bones, clothing, nothing. It was as if she had disappeared.

  
  


A tiny form watched from hedges on the outermost edge of the grounds. She huddled behind them with her legs drawn up to her chin, quietly crying, while she watched two men carry a long black bag away on a stretcher. Even at the tender age of seven, she knew what was inside those bags. 

  
  


After the first two bags were taken away, a third much smaller black bag was soon removed.

  
  


The little black haired girl crawled to the tree line and escaped into the peaceful sounds of the forest. 

  
  


A loud clap of thunder resonated through the gray sky. Her small face looked up as a drop of rain landed on her cheek. She hated thunder. It was times like this her grandfather would hug her and Souta close and tell them legends of their family shrine.

  
  


She blindly ran, not caring where she was or what happened to her. All she knew was that her family was gone. She was alone with no one to care for her. 

  
  


She ran until her lungs burned and sides ached. Her legs carried her far from home into an unknown area of woods. Resting on the cold ground wasn't her idea of comfort, but she had no other place to lay down. 

  
  


Something grabbed the back of her nightgown, lifting her up until she was at eye level with a stranger. "What are you doing out here girl?" His voice sent chills up her spine.

  
  


"I...I ran...." she stuttered.

  
  


"You ran away? From what?"

  
  


"Fire..." was her only answer. Tears slipped down her cheeks as her eyes focused on the ground.

  
  


"A fire?" he asked curoiusly. "And what is your name child?"

  
  


"Kagome. Kagome Higurashi sir." her voice was timid as she slowly looked back to his eyes.

  
  


He sneered at her as his body started shaking with laughter. "Higurashi you say?" he continued laughing as he tucked her under his arm. "Life is finally starting to look up for me. You may just come in handy!"

  
  


Kagome tried to kick him and squirm out of his tight grip. 

  
  


"Stop struggling you little bitch!" he sat her down and slapped her face once to stop her movements.

  
  


"Let me go!" she screamed, trying to slap his hands away when he reached for her. 

  
  


"I might as well tell you now, little one, that your life from this point on is over. You belong to Naraku now and you will do everything I tell you or suffer the consequences." 

  
  


A loud crack was heard as he backhanded the child hard enough to knock her unconscious. 

  
  


AN: I know ch 1 is short, but the next chapter will be longer. Please leave me a review! 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

"From the deepest despair to new found hope"

by Hentai Jane

  
  


Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Big surprise huh?

Author's Note: I should have posted this note with the first chapter, but I was in a hurry and forgot. 

  
  


I just wanted to say to whoever was childish enough to report my last fic and have it erased that you have not won! I have been posting fics at other sites with readers who appreciate people's hard work and dedication to writing. I still like FF.net, even though I don't totally agree with their NC-17 and R ratings policies, and you have not discouraged me from posting stories here. I want to offer you a piece of advice: GROW UP!! Stay out of the R section if you can't handle sex and violence. These things are a part of life.

  
  


Now that I'm done bitching, I'd like to thank all the readers and the folks who were nice enough to leave me reviews for ch 1. THANK YOU SO MUCH!!

  
  


Warning: Inuyasha has a potty mouth but it's nothing too severe. I don't think this fic needs an R rating.

  
  


CHAPTER 2

  
  


Ten years later.....

  
  


"Oh shit!! Not again!" wailed a white haired man as he ran to a nearby kitchen window, throwing it open to let out the black wisps of smoke. The smoke alarms in his kitchen and dining room sounded with high pitched warnings. Inuyasha grabbed a newspaper off the kitchen table and fanned one alarm at a time, hoping they would stop that damn noise before he went deaf!

  
  


He took a moment to slide open the patio door and allow the warm breeze to naturally remove some of the smoke and the odor of his burnt dinner. "Great. Another meal ruined by chef Inuyasha." he slipped an oven mitt over his clawed hand and grabbed the hot pan. As he walked to the garbage cans in the back of his home, he glanced down at the black lump that was supposed to be a beef roast. Inuyasha shook his head in disgust at the charred meat as he mentally berated himself for not listening to his deceased mother. She had always told him that one day he would grow up and want to live on his own. Every man needed to know how to cook basic things, but being the stubborn boy he always was, Inuyasha refused. He told his mother that cooking was a woman's job and stomped out of the kitchen. 

  
  


Glancing at the blue sky above, Inuyasha swore that he heard his mother's laughter. How pathetic he must look, standing in the middle of his yard with a ruined pan containing the blackened meat and his doggy ears drooping. 'Yeah,' Inuyasha sighed as he approached the garbage can, 'Mom must be getting a good laugh right about now.' He smiled as as he pictured her delicate face.

  
  


If any woman could ever have earned the right to be called a lady, it was his mother. She was tall and slender with black flowing hair and big brown eyes. She had a certain elegance with the way she moved and spoke that demanded attention. His mom was never a conceited person, which made Inuyasha admire her even more. Besides looks, she had a sharp mind and could match wits with the smartest of people. Her gentle voice and sweet disposition melted the hearts of the coldest youkai, which would explain why even Sesshomaru liked her. 

  
  


After her untimely death, Inuyasha's father withdrew form everyone. He spent hours sitting in his reading room, starring at the portrait of his deceased wife. 

  
  


The once lively home turned into a place of grief, and after four long years, Inuyasha couldn't take it anymore. At the age of twenty one, he decided to move out. He searched for a few months for just the right home. 

  
  


But Inuyasha didn't just want a place to hang his hat, he wanted a refuge from the critical world. A place that was warm and inviting with a big yard and woods nearby for his long runs in the wild.

  
  


He finally found the perfect place on the outskirts of Tokyo. It was a ranch style light grey brick house that had 4 bedrooms, 2 1/2 baths, 1 large kitchen and a dining room. There was one room designed as a library with heavy wooden shelves lining the pale blue walls and a game room a few doors down. The owners agreed to sell him the pool table when he bought the home. The living room was the center point of the house. Each hallway that led to the other sections of the house, including the kitchen, could be accessed by entering the spacious 20 x 40 room. A small unfinished basement served as a gym and laundry room. The house sat upon 10 acres of wooded land. Yes, this place was spacious, allowing his restless soul all the room he needed to move around.

  
  


Inuyasha picked up the phone next to his overstuffed sofa and dialed number. He waited, hearing phone ring four times, before a man's voice answered.

  
  


"Hello?"

  
  


"Hey houshi, what's goin' on?" Inuyasha smirked when he heard his friend Miroku sigh at the other end.

  
  


"Inuyasha. I should have known you'd be calling, it is almost dinner time after all."

  
  


"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" 

  
  


Miroku smiled after the hanyou's response. Inuyasha had a gruff exterior but anyone who took the time to get to know him realized he was all bark and no bite. At least, he didn't bite unless you gave him a real reason to. "Let me guess, did the fire department come this time? Or is the smoky haze still lingering?"

  
  


Inuyasha blushed, pulling his ears back against his hair, "The kitchen is still a little smokey, but most of it's cleared out."

  
  


"And what, prey tell, did you burn this time?" Miroku looked over his shoulder smiling at Sango as she rolled her eyes. It didn't take much to figure out who Miroku was talking to.

  
  


*deep sigh* "I tried to cook that beef roast I asked Sango about. I did exactly what she told and the damn thing still burned."

  
  


"That's impossible Inuyasha. If you had followed her instructions, this wouldn't have happened." Inuyasha heard her ask Miroku what happened. Miroku told her about his latest attempt at cooking and Sango chuckled. 

  
  


She took the phone from miroku, "Hi Inu! So, what temperature did you cook it on?"

  
  


"I cooked it 500, just like you said!" he exclaimed.

  
  


"What? I didn't say 500, I said 400!" she yelled into the phone. "Oh well, live and learn, right Inu?"

  
  


"I guess." he shrugged. "So, um, I was wondering if you have an extra seat at your table tonight?" his tone was sheepish as he hinted around for her to invite him for a homemade meal.

  
  


Sango giggled, "Of course, come on over."

  
  


"Thanks Sango, I'll be right there." Inuyasha hung up the phone, grabbed his keys and wallet and headed for the door. On the way to his friend's house, he stopped by the local bakery and picked-up a french silk pie for desert. Next door to the bakery was a florist who sold bouquets that would make any girl swoon. Inuyasha bought a large assortment of pink and white carnations mixed with color coordinated wild flowers. Just because he couldn't cook for himself, didn't mean he was a mooch and showed up empty handed! 

  
  


He pulled into their driveway and slammed on the brakes. In the blink of an eye Inuyasha was out of his shiny black Escalade and standing at the front door.

  
  


Miroku opened the door, stepping aside and bowing as a sarcastic grin spread over his face, "My Lord, your dinner is served."

  
  


"Very funny smart ass." Inuyasha grumbled as he passed Miroku and made a bee line for the kitchen. Sango was setting tall wine glasses by each plate. Something smelled fantastic, he couldn't wait to dig in! 

  
  


"Mmmm, Sango what is that heavenly smell?" Inuyasha handed her the pie and flowers.

  
  


"Aww, thank you Inuyasha. Miroku, why don't you buy me flowers any more?"

  
  


Miroku's eyes darted from Sago to the smirking hanyou as he searched his blank mind for a good excuse. "Uh, well, we're married now..."

  
  


"Don't say anything else!" Sango snapped, "If you continue, I can guarantee that you will be sleeping on the couch for at least a week." Sango set the flowers in a vase, "However, my dear husband, let me remind you that just because my good senses left me long to get married to you doesn't mean that you should stop wooing me!" With that said the disgruntled wife of Miroku turned to go back out on the porch and tend to the pork chops cooking slowly on the grill.

  
  


"You are one lucky man Miroku. She's fiery, I'll give her that much!" Inuyasha chuckled as his friend's face turned red.

  
  


"Inuyasha, what have I done to deserve such torture at the hands of my closest friend? Each time you come over, you bring her flowers or some type of gift and completely show me up!" Miroku feigned to be hurt.

  
  


"What can I say! I can't help it that I'm better with women than you are!" 

  
  


"Ohhhh...now I understand. Well, if you are so knowledgeable of the fairer sex, then explain to me why you have no mate and are constantly eating at MY house?" Mroku crossed his arms, waiting patiently for an answer.

  
  


Silence filled the room as Inuyasha tried to find a good comeback or some kind of explanation to justify his bachelor status. Just as he was about to yell at Miroku, Sango's voice called out, "Dinner is ready boys!"

  
  


"Feh!" Inuyasha snorted, "We'll finish this talk later you lech!"

  
  


Miroku grinned at the back of Inuyasha's head as the hanyou dashed to the table. 

  
  


Sango passed around a platter of pork chops and baked potatoes. There was also a large bowel of green salad and warm bread to go with dinner. Inuyasha's mouth watered at the site of his full plate. 

  
  


Inuyasha took several bites before rinsing down the savory meat with a gulp of white wine. He cleared his throat and looked at his two best friends.

  
  


He knew Miroku since he was six years old. That was when Miroku's dad started working for his father's company and has been a faithful employee ever since. They went to school together and that's where Sango came into the picture. 

  
  


Those two met in high school. Inuyasha could still hear Sago's voice echoing down the long hallways as she called him a 'Hentai!' Inuyasha tried to hide his smile as he recalled al the times she had slapped him for touching her ass or some other intimate spot!

  
  


Sango always treated Inuyasha as an equal. That shocked him the first time Miroko introduced him to his 'girl friend'. She didn't look at him like he was green ten eyed bug. Nope, not Sango. Instead she reached and grabbed his clawed hand, squeezing it a little before giving the hanyou a bright smile and saying, "Hi Inuyasha! It's nice to meet you! I've heard so many nice things about you!" 

  
  


For the first time in years, Inuyahsa found someone, besides Miroku, that didn't care about his half demon heritage. The three of them were inseparable, but Inu was smart enough to give them their own space. No matter close they were the old saying of "two's company, three's a crowd" still applied during certain times. 

  
  


Inuyasha was the best man at their wedding. He was ecstatic when Miroku showed him the diamond engagement ring and told him of his plans to sweep Sango off her feet. But no matter how happy he was, there was a little place deep inside his heart that wished he could be the one falling in love and getting married.

  
  


That last reflection brought him back to what he wanted to discuss with his friends. "Ya know, there's something I've been thinking about ever since I moved into my house." Inuyasha paused, taking a deep breath before he continued, "I've been thinking that my place could use a woman's touch..."

  
  


Sango smiled at Inuyahsa, beaming at the upcoming announcement. "I was considering buying a.... slave." 

  
  


Sango's face fell and turned beet red at the same time. "What!!?? You can't do that! How could you want to purchase another living being who should be free like we are?"

  
  


She shot him an accusing and highly disappointed look. Inuyasha glanced between his friend's in an attempt to gauge Miroku's reaction.

  
  


"Why?" was all the houshi asked.

  
  


"I need someone to help me around the house. I can't cook and everything I clean I break, so I need a girl around to take care of things. You know I tried to hire maids and both times they robbed me! So don't act like I'm some jerk who wants to be abusive and cruel, I just need help! Inuyasha answered in defense of his good name.

  
  


"That's sounds like a bunch of crap to me Inuyasha! There is NO reason why anyone should enslave another person!" Sango glared at him.

  
  


"I have to agree with her Inuyasha." Miroku answered, "But I also understand your position. When and where did you plan on buying this slave?"

  
  


"I can't believe what I am hearing!" Sango was in a full blown rage, "How could you condone what he is about to do!?" she shouted at Miroku.

  
  


"Face it Sango, life is not always roses and happy stories. Life has a dark side to it. I'm not upset with Inuyasha because I know he is a good and honorable man who would never harm his servant. In fact, who ever worked for him would have a happy life and never want for anything." Miroku took a bite of a bread roll. He eyed his hanyou friend for a moment, "I am correct about my assumptions, right Inuyasha?"

  
  


"Feh! How horrible do you think I am? Sure I'll take good care of her! Once I find her, she'll have all the freedom a normal person has and can do whatever she wants! Hell Sango, you act like I'm gonna lock her up in the basement and throw away the key!"

  
  


"It's not fair." Her response was spoken in a low voice, filled with hurt. Both men looked at her. Inuyasha never heard that tone of voice before and it worried him. Her brown eyes looked shiny with unshed tears. 

  
  


She stood up from the table, "Excuse me, I have lost my appetite." 

  
  
  
  


"Sango, wait...." Inuyasha reached for her, but a hand caught his shoulder in a firm grip.

  
  


"Don't worry. I'll talk to her later. Let's give her some time to cool down or we might both have lumps on our skulls in the morning."

  
  


Inuyasha nodded and sat back down. His appetite waned as he thought about Sango. Was this the right decision? No matter how he looked at it, he was still buying someone like he would purchase a pair of socks or a car. 

  
  


Miroku cleared his throat, drawing Inuyahsa's attention to him, "I heard of this one shop on the Tokyo/Kanagawa border owned by some guy named Naraku. He is a hanyou with top of the line slaves. It has been said that he has some of the most beautiful women in all Japan."

  
  


"I'm not so concerned about her being beautiful. I want a nice girl who is a good cook."

  
  


"Well, I'm sure pretty girls can cook just as well as ugly ones. What's the harm in getting a woman that's easy on the eyes Inuyasha?

  
  


"None I guess." Inuyasha wondered what to say to this Naraku person and what this slave shop would be like.

  
  


"I'll go with you, if it will make you feel more comfortable." Miroku watched as a worried look came over his friends face.

  
  


"Yeah, I'd like that. Thanks Miroku, I appreciate your help." 

  
  


"No problem. It will take us several hours to reach the border. Did you want to go tomorrow?"

  
  


Inuyasha gulped, "Uh, ok. Tomorrow's fine."

  
  


Miroku nodded and stood to clear the table. Inuyasha reached for his plate but was stopped. "Don't worry about this. Go home and rest, tomorrow is your big day." 

  
  


Inuyasha picked up his keys and headed for the front door, "Miroku, tell Sango I'm sorry."

  
  


"I will." Miroku responded as he watched his friend leave and climb into his SUV.

  
  


He understood why Sango was upset, but who were they to step in and tell him how to live his life? Inuyasha was unhappy. He needed to find someone to care for instead of being so focused on the misery that surrounded him. 

  
  


Miroku smiled to himself as he washed the dishes. He had that familiar gut feeling, telling him that things would work out for his friend, and his instincts were never wrong.

  
  
  
  
  
  


***********************************

AN: I think six pages is enough for now. Please leave a review!

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

"From the deepest despair to new found hope"

by Hentai Jane

  
  
  
  


AN: A big thank you to everyone who has read this story and left me a review! This is a slightly edited version of ch 3. There's only a paragraph missing that contains some fast sex between Naraku and Kagura. If you want to read it go to Adultfanfiction.net THERE IS SOME LIME CONTENT AND VIOLENCE IN THIS CHAPTER, SO BE WARNED!!

  
  


CHAPTER 3

  
  


"Ten years Kagome. It has been ten long years since I found you and still you refuse to give me the information I need." Naraku folded his bloodied hands behind his back as he circled a huddled form in the center of the underground holding area. The rough damp concrete bit into her knees as she tried to hold her body up. It wanted to sleep from the trauma Naraku inflicted, but Kagome fought the urge to sink into the blackness. She sat back on her knees, staring straight ahead, showing no emotions as he glared down at the her. 

  
  


Kagome's dirty hands rested on her thighs as she sat before him awaiting more punishment for something she did not understand. Since the day he imprisoned her, he had repeatedly asked questions regarding her family and the legends that followed her ancestors.

  
  


It confused Kagome to no end. Why did he care about her family and all those old stories grandpa used to tell them? She recited the tales that span back to ancient Japan, when the land was known as Edo. There were stories of demons and monsters who took innocent lives, and the brave warriors and powerful priestesses who stood for the honor of the people. Many of these stories were centered around magic spells and ancient curses, but that's all they were, just old stories to either scare children or send the mind reeling at there magnificence.

  
  


His questions changed over the course of the years. He narrowed his questions to one that was more baffling than all the rest. "What did your grandfather tell you about the Shikon no Tama?"

  
  


The Jewel of Four Souls. Naraku knelt in front of her, close enough that she could feel his breath caress her face as he spoke. "Answer me Kagome." 

  
  


His tone gave her the creeps. Naraku was unusually calm today. He never raised his voice to her or any of the other slaves. Today was different though. When he hit her in the past his face would twist in an angry sneer right before impact. Now each slap was delivered with a small smile as he waited for her to recover.

  
  


She trembled at the site of him, "I..."

  
  


"Answer me..." Naraku watched as her eyes started to tear up.

  
  


"I don't know master..." Kagome stiffened, waiting for him to hit her again.

  
  


He did not disappoint her. A loud slap echoed through the underground chamber as Kagome's head snapped to the left and her body crumpled. His hand struck her cheek with such force that it cut into her delicate skin, forming an ugly gash. Naraku grabbed her by the hair and jerked her face around to look at him. "Why are you so stubborn Kagome? Why do you refuse to tell me what I want to know?"

  
  
  
  


She whimpered, fatigue and fear violently shook her body. Naraku gently tilted her chin up with the tip of his pointer finger, "Kagome, all of this pain will end when you tell me what I want to hear." he paused for a moment, taking a chance to look at her dazed sapphire blue eyes, "Now, what exactly did that old senile fool tell you about the jewel?"

  
  


'Not again.' Kagome thought as she looked into Naraku's black eyes. His eyes glistened with hatred, not only for her, but all beings he came in contact with.

  
  


Kagome swallowed the blood that was gathering in her mouth from this evenings round of beatings. It's coppery taste mixed with her own salty tears was nauseating. She wondered when she had become so weak and broken? Was it the first time he hit her? Or perhaps after the first bone he broke? No, her spirit was still in tact when she was younger. She determined that the answer didn't revolve around one event, but rather the series of beatings combined with starvation and living in her own filth. He had degraded her, taken away her identity and finally her will to live.

  
  


"I'm waiting." he purred.

  
  


"Grandfather said that hundreds of year ago a jewel named the Shikon no Tama was guarded by a priestess in our family. She died defending it and the jewel vanished. No one knows what happened to the jewel. It hasn't been seen since she died."

  
  


"That is the same tale you have told me over and over again. I tire of hearing it. He must have said something else. Think Kagome, think!" Naraku's voice sounded strained as his fingers cupped her chin. "Where was the priestess buried? Was her name Kikyo? Was she the priestess who guarded the Shikon jewel or was it Midoriko? It is important that I know these details. If I am ever to find the jewel."

  
  


"It's only a legend...." Kagome's voice was barely above a whisper, but Naraku did not miss her words.

  
  


Naraku stood up, grabbing her by the throat. His strong fingers dug into her skin as her gave her a look cold enough to turn water to ice, "It IS NOT a legend." his voice was even and cool despite the irrate look on his face, "The Shikon jewel has been pursued for centuries by various demons and hanyous. The owner of the jewel will obtain limitless power. I want that power Kagome." he released her neck, pushing her back against the wall. Naraku pressed his body against her petite frame. 

  
  


She grimaced as his hot tongue traced the cut on her cheek. Kagome wanted nothing more than to puke as he licked at her half coagulated blood. "You taste so sweet, my dear Kagome." His tongue swiped over the wound as he moaned at the taste of the coppery sweetness. "I should take you, here, now, on the floor. Would you like that?" 

  
  


Kagome felt a bulge press firmly against her stomach. She shook her head, not wanting to answer him in case her voice cracked from this new fear of being raped. 

  
  


He smiled down at her, softly laughing at her reaction. He kissed her forehead and pulled away, "Don't worry Kagome. You are much more valuable to me as a virgin than used goods." 

  
  


Naraku looked up toward the ceiling as the sound of thunder disturbed the quiet night. "Do you hear that Kagome?" her eyes widened at the question, "I think you should sleep outside tonight. The fresh air and pouring rain might jog your memory."

  
  


Kagome grasped his arm, "No! Master please, no. Don't lock me outside in the storm!"

  
  


Naraku jerked his arm from her grip, giving her another slap before hauling her to her feet and walking up the stairs. He laughed as she cried. He took her into the back yard where a thick metal pole with a hoop on top was sunk deep into the earth. A heavy chain was attached to the hoop. At the end of the chain was a leather collar with a small lock to insure that the wearer could not get away. 

  
  


Endless clouds rolled across the night sky as the thunder clapped over head. Naraku attached the collar around Kagome's slim bruised throat. He took a few steps back and smiled at her, "Seventeen and still afraid of storms. How pathetic. Pleasant dreams Kagome. I hope the rain isn't horribly cold tonight." He winked at her and sauntered off to his warm home.

  
  


Soft white light beamed from the windows, outlining a form that was staring out at her.

  
  


Naraku walked in and threw the key to her collar down, "Damn." Kagura observed the girl as Naraku entered the house.

  
  


"She doesn't know anything, does she?" Kagura looked over her shoulder at the handsome black haired hanyou.

  
  


"No." he sat down in a chair and looked at Kagura, "Ten years and all I can get out of her is the same, highly condensed, story of the priestess and the jewel."

  
  


"So, you are starting to believe her then."

  
  


"You have an annoying habit of stating the obvious Kagura."

  
  


"I told you before that she did not know. I can tell by the look in her eyes. Don't you think that after all you put her through that if Kagome knew anything, even one extra detail, she would have told you?" Kagura crossed the room and stood behind him. She leaned down so her lips could brush against the outer shell of his ear, "What are you going to do with her? Since she has no information, she holds no value to you."

  
  


Naraku's breath caught in his throat as her hands massaged his shoulders and warm lips tugged at his earlobe. He took a moment to enjoy her actions before deciding to answer, "Hmmm...well...I suppose I will sell her. Kagome's virginity will fetch a high price."

  
  


Kagura smiled as she slipped around him and straddled his thighs, "How much can you get for her?"

  
  


"Six thousand easy. But I think it would be more profitable if we sold her to 'temporary owners' instead of permanent ones."

  
  


Kagura smiled at him, "Temporary? Do you mean to turn her into a whore?"

  
  


Naraku chuckled as he slipped his hands under her shirt, "That, my red eyed beauty, is exactly what I mean."

  
  


Kagura seized his lips in a passionate kiss, grinding her lower body against his lap. Naraku stood up with her legs wrapped around his hips and carried her to a table in front of the window. He knew Kagome had a bird's eye view of what was happening between the lovers. 

  
  


Kagome couldn't look away. She knew the silent message Naraku was sending to her: you are next.

  
  


Kagome turned away from them, but heard Naraku's inhuman growls as he and Kagura climaxed.

  
  


Soon, the heavens opened and released the cold stinging rain. The thunder was louder this time, signaling the storm was coming near. Lightening streaked across the sky, dancing in eerie patters as the rain increased. Loud booms of thunder drowned the sounds of the panting lovers inside. 

  
  


Kagome laid in the rain, freezing as the temperature dropped. Her thin clothes were soaked already. She closed her eyes and prayed for death. It didn't matter how she died, just as long as she no longer had to endure this life.

  
  


The rain seemed to come in all directions as she turned her head in an attempt to keep the water out of her face and ears. Cold winds whipped about, making her shiver and curl into a tighter ball. It wasn't long before the terror of the storm and fatigue took over, pushing her body into a restless slumber.

  
  
  
  


****************************************

Inuyasha tossed and turned in his queen sized bed. He had turned the pillows around and fluffed them countless times, but no matter what he did, he just couldn't sleep. There was too much on his mind. He worried about Sango hating him for all eternity. And what about this slave girl? Was all this hassle really worth having a clean house and a home cooked meal? After the negative incidents with hired maids, he didn't feel like putting trust into anyone else. 

  
  


He folded his arms behind his head as he watched the lightening flash. Something about the thunder relaxed him, lulling him to sleep like a mother's soothing touch. Golden eyes glanced at the clock. It read 2:30 a.m.

  
  


Inuyasha listened to the soft patter of the rain against the black shingles that lined the roof. His eye lids grew heavy as his mind drifted to the sanctuary of sleep. As the fog of sleep engulfed his mind, an image of long black hair and sad blue eyes came to mind. 

  
  


How little he knew that this image would mark the beginning of a new chapter in his life.


	4. Chapter 4

"From the deepest despair to new found hope"

by Hentai Jane  
  


Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or pop tarts.

WARNING: SOME MILD LANGUAGE. Does anyone think I should increase the rating to R due to language and future mild lime content?  
  


CHAPTER 4  
  


Morning rays of sun seeped through the cracks of washed out rain clouds looming in the sky. A lone figure in a oversized bed shifted as sunlight filtered through his window. Inuyasha yawned and stretched as his eyes focused to the now brighter room. His clock read 7:20 a.m.; it was time to get up. A new day awaited him and a journey that inspired both hope and dread. He stilled for a moment as a wave of anxiety swept through him.   
  


He would have to look another person in the eyes today and decide if they were worthy of his purchase. It seemed so wrong to him, and Inuyasha wished he had never considered buying a slave. It was too late to change his mind. Inuyasha told Miroku that he would pick him up around 9:30 a.m.. He planned to pull up and honk the horn instead of going to the door. The last thing he needed was to face the wrath of Sango this morning.   
  
Aside from the fact that he would "own" this person, he hoped to improve her life by giving her some freedom. He will let her go outside or take her shopping whenever she wanted. She could watch TV, go for walks, make friends of her own, in other words, do anything that a normal person would, as long as she cooked and cleaned for him. The thought of her happiness brought a smile to his face as he sat up in bed and looked around his messy room.  
  
'I kind of feel sorry for her.' Inuyasha thought to himself, 'She has a lot of work ahead of her to get this place straightened up.' Shoes were thrown in a tall pile at the bottom of his walk-in closet while several overflowing hampers lined the east wall of the room. Inuyasha didn't bother washing his cloths, he just went and bought new ones. He figured it would be cheaper to buy more clothing than washing them and completely ruining an entire load of laundry. This point of view drew constant criticism from his friends, but when he asked them to wash his laundry, they quickly declined and changed the subject.  
  
By 9:15 a.m., Inuyasha managed to get a shower, find a new outfit and grab a pop tart. He decided to stop by the nearest coffee shop for a quick jolt of caffeine before driving to Miroku's. 'I better get one for the lech too, this is going to be a long drive.'  


***************************************  


Sango sat on the edge of their bed, watching Miroku button his shirt. He was brave enough to glance at her from time to time, only to receive a sour look.  


"What?!" he finally asked, not being able to stand her silent scrutiny.   


"How can you ask me that Miroku? You try to look so innocent and uncaring, but don't forget what you are helping Inuyasha do!"  


"Please Sango, I don't want to argue with you about this subject again. We discussed this last night."  


"WE didn't discuss anything. Why are you defending Inuyasha? I know the type of man you are and I know you disapprove of slavery." Sango approached him, her hands balled into angry fists held by her sides.  
  


Miroku lifted her hands and kissed her whitening knuckles, "I said it last night, and I will tell you again, I have a good feeling about Inuyasha's 'purchase'." He released her hands and leaned forward, giving her a quick kiss, "Do you trust me Sango?" Miroku asked in a soft voice.  
  
Sango took a moment to look in her husband's blue eyes, "Yes." she admitted reluctantly.  


"Have I ever lied to you?"  
  
By this time, Sango had to look away. His face was pleading and eyes intense with emotion, "No." her voice was just above a whisper.   
  
A loud car horn beeped twice, signaling Inuyasha's arrival.   


Miroku turned, grabbing his wallet off their night stand, "Trust me and believe in me now Sango. And, please, don't be so hard on Inuyasha." His arms wrapped around her, enveloping her in the comforting warmth of a hug.   


"Alright." Sango mumbled. She glanced out the bedroom door, toward the living room when she heard Inuyasha honk again. "Be careful, you know he drives like a maniac."  
  
Miroku laughed and gave her one final squeeze as he headed for the door, "That's true my dear wife. I'll see you later!"   


Inuyasha's hand was lingering above the horn, he was about to lay on it this time, but Miroku came out and headed for the passenger side.  


"Good morning!" Miroku chirped happily. He took a moment to look around the spotless Escalade, "You know Inuyasha, for someone who can't clean a house, you certainly do know how to maintain a car."   
  
"Yeah, well, everyone's good at somethin', right monk?"  
  
Miroku smiled at his best friend knowing that the remark should have brought forth the hanyou's temper.   


Miroku strained his mind to find something to talk about. After nearly thirty minutes of tense silence, he figured there was no sense of beating around the bush any longer, "So have you decided what kind of girl you want? Hmm... maybe big busted with long legs? Blonde or brunette?"  
  
Inuyasha chocked on his coffee, sputtering and swearing in between coughs.  
  
"Don't tell me you haven't given it any consideration?!" Miroku asked, raising a surprised eyebrow.  
  
"No!?"Inuyasha shouted, "I told you before, I don't give a damn about all that as long as she can cook and clean!!"a deep red blush colored the hanyou's cheeks as he focused on the road. He refused to look at Miroku, even for a second.   
  
A deep chuckle sounded from beside the hanyou. "I'm sure you'll change your mind after you see the selection." Miroku patted his friends shoulder, "Naraku is the top seller you know."   
  
"Feh! Will you stop reminding me already, I'm nervous enough! It just seems like no matter who I choose for whatever reason, I'm going to be viewed as a pervert, like you!"  
  
Miroku clasped the front of his shirt, directly over his heart, "Inuyasha, that deeply offends me. I, after all, am a faithfully married man who looks at no other woman beside my lovely wife."  


"Bullshit." Inuyasha said in a playful tone of voice, "Your wandering eyes lock onto every tight ass that walks by. But, I do have to give you some small amount of credit. At least you don't grope women anymore."  


"Who ever said there was anything wrong with looking?" Miroku shrugged as he took in the peaceful country side from the car window.  
  
Inuyasha laughed at the nonchalant tone of Miroku's voice.  
  
"Besides," Mirouku paused before continuing, "I was starting to fear serious bodily harm, not only from Sango, but from every woman my hands came in contact with. Being punched or slapped is one thing. Stun guns and pepper spray are a whole new ball of wax my friend!"  
  
That got a loud rise from Inuyasha. He recalled several occasions during college where Miroku would run to their dorm room, locking the door and pressing his ear against it to hear any noise on the other side. The sound of angry women yelling out for the hidden man didn't surprise Inuyasha in the least. Miroku would wait until all was quiet again before relaxing and slumping against the wooden door. "They love me." he would tell Inuyasha with a lecherous grin.  


*****************************************************  
  
Kagome shivered from the cold damp clothing that clung to her chilled skin. Naraku brought her back to her cage around 8 a.m. Usually, by 9 or 10 o'clock in the morning, customers started to arrive. He didn't want them to see some dirty, disgusting looking girl chained up out back. Naraku made sure to give her one more slap, splitting her lip, before he warned her to stay quiet when his customers arrived.  
  
Most of the men who arrived there drove fancy new cars that screamed 'I'm rich!' to everyone around them. Her owner liked that type; it meant good sales and lots of cash. Of course, the times she did get to see prospective owners of the additional slave girls, were some what rare. The only time Kagome caught sight of them was when Naraku demanded that she cook him a meal. The large kitchen windows allowed her a brief glimpse of the men as they walked to the back entrance. Through that door was a narrow staircase leading down to the slave cells.  


The underground holding area was huge. It held the total of twenty 10x10 cells along with three bathrooms, a kitchen, one supply room and a small laundry room. Each cell had two blankets, one pillow and a bucket incase you had to 'go' and there was noone to take you to the washroom.  
  
Only six of the cells were filled at this time. Naraku had sold quite a few girls that month and Kagome could tell by his arrogant strut that he was pleased with the profits.   
  
Kagome tried to look out from under the dark blanket that was carelessly thrown over her cage. She was not as fortunate to have a cell like the other girls did. Instead, Naraku saw fit to keep her in a large dog cage. Most of her day was spent laying on her sides, knees drawn close to her chest and arms tucked in close. If she did try to sit up, her head would bump the cold metal top of the cage, but at least it gave her a little chance to move around.   


A deep, rumbling cough sounded in the near silent prison as Kagome grasped her rib's. Her arms circled her upper body hoping to relieve some of the pain the cough inflicted. From spending the night in the freezing rain, her body felt warmer than usual and her chest ached from a feeling that could only be described as constricting. Each breath was painful, feeling like fire rushing through her lungs.   


Sickness brought many unwelcome memories of her life as a child. Naraku didn't care when she was ill. He refused to bring a doctor, even when her fevers spiked at 103. How many times had she wished that her mom was there to comfort her, she could not count.   
  
As she lay, staring at nothing in particular, a haze of sleep started to fall over her exhausted mind. Kagome prayed for the millionth time since she entered this hell hole, that she would die and join her family. Death had to be better than a life like this.  
  
********************************************************************  
The black escalade pulled into town around 3:30 p.m. It was a quaint town with a few larger buildings marked as a bank, a community health clinic and a small 'mom and pop' grocery store. The houses looked cozy, nestled into the hillsides with their rolling lush green lawns and sprawling flower beds.  


"We made good time." Miroku said after wiping his mouth with a napkin.  
  
"It would have been better if we didn't have to stop FOUR times to get you something to eat!" Inuyasha exclaimed.  
  
"What can I say?" Miroku shrugged, "I'm a growing boy."  
  
"Feh! I don't know how Sango stands you. She must have the patience of a saint." Inuyasha liked to tease Miroku, but he never understood how a guy who ate so much managed to stay in shape.  


"Stopping by the road side stands and shops is the best part of traveling my friend."  
  
"Whatever." Inyasha grumbled, "Let's just get this over with."  
  
They opened the car door and stepped out on the paved driveway of the slave house. There were no signs stating that this two story country home was anything other than a place where children played or one held family picnics. Naraku's business was advertised by word of mouth from many satisfied customers. Actually, it looked more like a fancy bed and breakfast. Looks can be deceiving. From what smells Inuyasha's nose was picking up, looks can also be a down right lie.   


As they approached the front door, the scent of blood, sex, filth, sickness and fear assaulted his senses. He shivered, suddenly wanting to run back to the car and hit the gas pedal as hard as possible. Inuyasha didn't realize his pace fell behind his friends until a tug at his arm brought his attention to Miroku, "Are you alright Inuyasha?"  
  
"Huh?........Yeah, fine."  
  
Miroku looked at the house and back to the hanyou. "Do you want to turn back?"  
  
Inuyasha pondered the question for a moment. He felt confused. Part of him was yelling 'RUN!' while another side told him to go and find out what kind of monster this Naraku person was.   


"No." Inuyasha walked past Miroku, not bothering to explain his uneasiness.  
  
Inuyasha knocked on the door. A few minutes passed, until a pretty women with black hair tied in a loose bun, and a decorative fan in her hand, peeked through the glass panes of the door. "May I hep you?" she asked.  
  
"Hi. I'm Inuyasha. I called Naraku about purchasing a slave."  
  
Before he could say another word, she opened the door and waved them in, "Come this way gentlemen. Naraku has been awaiting your arrival. I am Kagura, Naraku's 'assistant'." Kagura closed the door and approached Miroku. She wore a form fitting black dress and swayed her hips as she looked him over, "You are certainly handsome." she purred, "Not that your friend with his sweet doggie ears isn't cute also, but you have the look of a man who knows how to please a woman." Kagura's tone was seductive as she tried to appear coy by fanning herself in slow, delicate motions and batting her eyes. "Tell me handsome, are you also here to pick out a slave? Naraku has a lovely variety, many of them make good bed mates."  
  
Inuyasha stiffened as Miroku's eyes narrowed at the woman before him. "No, I am not here to buy a woman. I am a happily married man and have no interest in you or any other poor creature here." His tone was icy. Inuyasha thought for sure that hell had just froze over! Never, in all the years he had known Miroku, did he hear that tone of voice used with a woman, especially one as pretty as Kagura.  
  
She didn't know when to give up. Kagura was about to saw something was when a voice interrupted her, "Kagura, you are here to welcome our customers, not harass them."   
  
There was something about this man's voice that made you feel like ice water was being poured down your back. Inuyasha and Miroku glanced at each other, both feeling uncomfortable. Inuyasha sniffed the air. "Are you Naraku?"   


"Yes, I am. I take it you are Inuyasha."   
  
Inuyasha nodded his head, watching every move the man made. "Yeah, I'm Inuyasha. This is Miroku, a friend of mine. He came along for the drive."  
  
Naraku turned asking them to follow. He led them to a small office with a bulky wooden desk in the center and a high back leather chair for himself to sit in. Two smaller matching leather chairs sat on the other side of the desk for guests. To Inuyasha, it was the slave dealers way of telling his clients that they were inferior to him. In this house of torment, he was the supreme ruler. This Naraku was more than a mere mortal, he was a hanyou too. 

With a few more inconspicuous sniffs, Inuyasha settled in the uncomfortable chair next to Miroku.  
  
Nearly black eyes observed Miroku for a second, "I heard you tell Kagura that you were not in the market for a slave."  


"That is correct." Miroku responded.  


Naraku grinned at him, "If you change your mind after seeing my girls, let me know. I'll cut you deal."  
  
"No thanks. I am married-"  
  
"Yes, I heard that too." Naraku stopped Miroku, pinning him with a stare, "Just keep an open mind." He looked to Inuyasha, growing tired of taunting the dark haired man. It was fun for a short time, but he sensed power from this Miroku person and decided it would be unwise to provoke him further. The power was one he had not felt for decades; it was that of a houshi. 'Hmm, a hanyou and a houshi...' Naraku thought, 'what an interesting choice of friends.'   
  
"Are you aware of my prices Inuyasha?" Naraku watched him as he settled back into his chair.  
  
"Word is that you're more expensive that most slave dealers." Inuyasha didn't like the cocky grin that plastered the hanyou's face.  
  
"Very true, but, you get what you pay for. I sell each slave for at least $3000.00." Naraku pulled out a side drawer and withdrew a ring full of keys. Each key had a number painted on it. "Would you like to see what I have to offer? If you find a female you like, we'll come back to my office and get the paper work together." He dangled the key ring on his finger as he waited for Inuyasha's answer.  
  
Inuyasha shrugged, trying to appear indifferent about the whole situation, "Lead the way."  
  
Naraku led them out the back and down to a heavy wooden door with four large locks attached to its frame.   
  
The basement air felt damp and heavy with a slight chill. "Um, how many women do you have?" Inuyasha asked nervously.  


"At this time, only six. They are all beautiful and very well trained." Naraku answered.  


'Trained?' Inuyasha wondered what he meant by that.  
  
Naraku brought them to the first cell. Looking inside, Inuyasha and Miroku saw a red haired girl siting in the corner. She looked up at them, but quickly averted her eyes. They proceeded to look in a few more cells as Naraku read off each girls measurements and other attributes, like if she could dance, cook, sing or whatever talent she had. When Naraku mentioned their abilities in bed, Inuyasha almost gaged. How the hell did Naraku know all of this? When he sniffed at the girls, he instantly knew the answer to his own question. Naraku had bedded each of them.  
  
That thought alone was disgusting, but the idea of having a girl in his home that forever smelled like Naraku was worse. It didn't matter how much she washed, his scent would always linger.  


Their tour brought them near the end of hall, when Naraku's cell phone rang. He took it out of his pocket and glanced at the number, "Sorry for the interruption, but I have been waiting for this call." Naraku handed them the information sheets on each girl, "Take a look around and I'll be back soon."   
  
He chatted on his phone as he climbed the steps leading out of the slave holding area. When Inuyasha was sure he was out of hearing range he turned to Miroku. "What a fucking dump! How could he keep these women here in such filthy conditions!? Aren't there laws to protect them, or at least give them some rights?"  
  
Miroku shook his head as he looked into a cell where a girl no older than 14 sat on the floor. She looked cold and scared. "Unfortunately, the law doesn't stand behind them. A slave owner can treat them however they want, as long as they do not kill them. If they do kill a slave it is considered murder, but their jail time is drastically short compared to the murder of a free person." His voice was sad as he walked by the six cells, glancing in to see what poor creature was locked inside. All the girls were young, the oldest being 25. She was the same age as Miroku and Inuyasha, but she looked haggard and drawn. "Sango is right Inuyasha, this existence is terribly unfair."  
  
Inuyasha gulped as another girl squirmed under his gaze, "I don't think I can do this." 

Miroku turned to his white haired friend, "Do you want to leave?"   
  
Inuyasha nodded and was about to follow Miroku to the stairs, when his ears picked up a sound similar to a whine. The noise sounded more human than animal and was followed by a "clink" sound of metal against metal.   
  
"What was that sound?" Inuyasha asked, freezing in his tracks.  
  
"What?" replied Miroku, "I didn't hear anything."  
  
Inuyasha moved past the girls they had already viewed to a door on the back wall of the hallway.  


"Wait." A voice called from behind. "Don't go in there!"  


"Huh?" Inuyasha looked around to see who was speaking. Miroku walked over to one of the cells. It was a girl whose eyes barely reached the bottom of the cell window due to her small stature.   
  
"Why can't we go in that room?" Miroku asked in a calm voice.  


"I'm sorry," she replied, "I shouldn't have said anything." She instantly shrunk back, tucking herself in a corner beside the door where they could not see her.  
  
"Please, don't be afraid of us. Tell us why we can't enter." Miroku nearly fell over from the soft tone of Inuyasha's voice. The usually gruff hanyou looked worried as he waited for the girl to speak again. "What's your name?"  


She stood up, peering at the two strangers on the other side of the cell. "I'm Rin." she whispered.   
  
"Hi Rin. I am Miroku and this is Inuyasha." She bowed to them.   
  
"It is a pleasure to meet you." Miroku barely heard her soft voice.  
  
"Rin, what's in that room? I can smell blood." Inuyasha inquired.  
  
"That's where Naraku keeps Kagome." Rin seemed to shrink back as she whispered her response.  


"Who's Kagome?" Miroku asked.  
"Naraku's owns her and beats her almost everyday. He asks her a lot of questions. But she never seems to have the right answers. It's horrible," Rin cringed, "the beatings go on for hours and he keeps her locked in a cage."  
  
"A cage? That would explain the sound of metal." Inuyasha explained to Miroku.  
  
"Come on before Naraku comes back." Miroku tugged in Inuyasha's arm.   
  
Inuyasha pushed open the flimsy door marked "Storage Room" and instantly spotted a cage big enough for a large breed dog. It's metal edges peeked out form under a dirty blue tarp that was hastily thrown over the cage. The scent of fear, blood and illness was overpowering as Inuyasha lifted the covering enough to see a dazzling pair of blue eyes partially hidden by matted black hair starred back at him.   


He was transfixed by their beauty and saddened by the fear and weakness he saw in them. Miroku stooped down, looking over Inuyasha's shoulder.  


"My God." Miroku whispered. He watched as the girl curled into a tighter all, looking at them with wide frightened eyes. Her face and visible areas of skin on her arms were covered in black and blue marks. Some of the bruises looked older as fresh injuries overlapped them. Her lip was split and she had a deep cut on her cheek. The redness spreading from the wound showed infection.   
  
Inuyasha found himself drawn to this woman for reasons he did not know or understand. What it sympathy he felt? Or perhaps the honorable need to correct this wrong? It didn't matter the reason, all he knew was this girl was coming home with him no matter what the price.  
  
A deep felt sense of possessiveness rushed over his soul as he watched her. Inuyasha knew those eyes from the vision in his dream. She belonged with him, as more than a slave or caretaker, but as a friend and companion.  


Rin heard the familiar squeek of the door opening, "Hey!" she tried to keep her voice down so Naraku wouldn't hear her. "Get out of there quick, he'll be so mad when.."  


"Shut up Rin! I'll beat the shit out of you later for daring to speak to a customer! You have apparently forgotten your training." Naraku slammed his fist against the barred window of her cell.   
  
Inuyasha and Miroku didn't hear her when she called out; they had been too distracted by Kagome's condition. They jumped at Naraku's outraged words.  
  
"What the hell are you two doing in here!? No one is allowed in this room!" He reached out, pulling the tarp over the cage.   
  
"What have you done to her?!" Inuyasha demanded.  
  
"Kagome is a disobedient bitch. If I don't beat her, she forgets her place!" his chin was held high with pride.   


'This monster has no shame.' Miroku thought as he watched Inuyasha and Naraku size each other up. "How much do you want for her?" Miroku asked, motioning to the cage.   


It was enough to break the tension and draw Naraku's attention to the reason they came to him. "I want $12,000." Naraku demanded.  
  
"$12,000 for a beat up sickly girl!?" Inuyasha shouted. He looked back at Kagome. At that moment he decided it didn't matter what he paid, as long as she belonged to him, but he still wanted to bargain with Naraku, "$7,000" Inuyasha stated.  


Naraku's eyebrow twitched in annoyance, "$11,000"  
  
Inuyasha liked how he crumbled. Now he knew he had Naraku on the run, "$10,000, and if you throw in the girl Rin, I'll give you another $2,000. So no matter what, you are still getting $12,000." Miroku looked between the two wondering if his friend had completely lost his mind. If Naraku did agree to $10,000 for a slave, that was still an outrageous price!! Inuyasha was rich but not even the most beautiful, virgin slaves were sold for more than $6,000 dollars! And why would he want a second slave?   


Naraku looked at Kagome, his eyes narrowing to angry slits. This bitch wasn't worth the amount of money the hanyou offered, but since Kagome had no knowledge of the Shikon no Tama, she had no value to him. As far as Rin was concerned, Naraku felt she had been in his possession far too long. The girl was fifteen, still had her maidenhood and standing at 5'2", she had a scrawny frame with no voluptuous features. He had bought her for a cheap price form an acquaintance after he found out that she once lived at a shrine. Rin, like Kagome, was not the maiden he was looking for, and that angered him beyond belief.  
  
"Fine," Naraku finally spoke, "$10,000 is sufficient for her, as well as $2,000 for Rin. We'll go back to my office and I'll get the paper work together."  
  
Thirty minutes later, Naraku led the two girls into the bright sunlight. Kagome squinted and turned her face away from the light. Miroku smiled as Rin looked skyward, taking the chance to soak up a few rays.  


Inuyasha unlocked the car doors. "Rin, you and Kagome can sit in back. Make sure you put on your seat belts."  
  
"Especially with the way Inuyasha drives." Miroku whispered to them.  
  
"Feh, I heard that! My driving isn't that bad." Inuyasha grumbled.  
  
Inuyasha slid into the front seat while using his rear view mirror to get another look at Kagome. Her skin, between the bruises and cuts, looked terribly pale and he was sure that her body was malnurished and anorexic looking under her baggy clothes.  


Once they pulled out of the driveway, Kagome glanced at the house that possessed nothing but ten years of dark memories and pain for her. Naraku stood on the steps, waving to her and Rin with a smug grin on his evil face. Her anxiety level rose as she imagined her owner changing his mind and returning her to Naraku.  


As the distance between the slave house increased, making it look like a tiny speck in the distance, Kagome's nerves calmed a little and she settled against the cool leather seats of her masters car.  


What would her future bring with this stranger? No matter what happened, it had to be better than the last ten years.   
  
************************************************************************

AN: Does eight pages make up for over a week of no updates? I hope so! Please review!

Hugs

HJ  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Chapter 5

"From deepest despair to new found hope"

by Hentai Jane  
  


Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews! I love reading reviews, they give me new ideas and inspiration to write more!   
  


Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Pepsi.  
  


Chapter 5  
  


The silence was deafening during the long drive home, the only sound was one of Kagome's occasional coughing fits and her raspy breathing. Kagome sat facing the window, watching as the sunlight grew dim, bringing the night. Inuyasha nervously glanced at her through his mirror from time to time. He wished she, or anyone else, would say something to break the quiet confines. Her mood was as bleak as the oncoming darkness. Gradually, her eyes started to droop and close with much needed sleep.   
  


Traffic was light at this time of the evening. Inuyahsa glanced behind him, looking at Rin and Kagome's sleeping form. "Is anyone hungry?" he asked, "We still have another hour and a half before we get to Miroku's house."  
  


"My house?" Miroku asked.  
  


"Yeah, I'm gonna drop you off first and then go home. There's no point in me going to my house and then getting back in the car to take you home. Besides, I was hoping Sango would loan me two outfits for the girls until they can go shopping for new clothes."  
  


"You're going to buy us clothes?" Rin spoke softly, praying that their pleasant demeanor wasn't an act.   
  


Miroku smiled at her when he noticed Rin wringing her hands together.   
  


"Sure." Inuyasha replied, "You and Kagome can't walk around looking like that." Rin glanced down at her skimpy red one piece dress that resembled a slip. She wore a long sleeved shirt to cover her arms, but when customers arrived, she quickly took it off. This was one of the first rules Naraku taught her when she came to live with him. Her flat black shoes had a hole in the side covered by a thick patch of duct tape.   
  


'Wow, new clothes!' Rin thought excitedly. 'It's been a long time since I've had something nice to wear, or even something I WANT to wear.'   
  


"So do you want to stop and get some burgers or not? The next rest stop is a mile away, think fast." Inuyasha's question was for all the occupants in the car.   
  


"Burgers sound good. What do you think Rin?" Miroku waited for her to answer.  
  


"I love hamburgers." she replied, nearly drooling.  
  


"Will Kagome eat them?" Inuyasha asked.  
  


"I don't think she's a fussy eater. Around Naraku, you're lucky if you get anything to eat!" Rin could see Inuyasha's sour look through the rear view mirror. Naraku was a touchy subject already. 'Just wait till he sees all the scars and bruises Kagome has from Naraku's beatings.' Rin shivered as she thought of Naraku beating Kagome until she passed out. 'I hope Inuyasha kills him for how he treated Kagome.' Rin looked to her left at the sleeping girl.   
  


"Rin." Inuyasha's soft voice drew her from the unpleasant memories, "Can you wake her up? We're almost at the rest stop."   
  


With a gentle hand, Rin took hold of her shoulder and leaned in close to Kagome's ear, "Kagome." Rin gave her a soft nudge, "Kagome, wake up."  
  


Kagome's eyes fluttered open, only to close again. "Hey Kagome, don't go back to sleep. Inuyasha's going to get us some food."  
  


"Food?" her voice was full of disbelief as her eyes fixed on the back on the hanyou's head.   
  


"That must be the magic word." Miroku chuckled as Kagome's eyes grew wide. "Are you hungry Kagome?"   
  


"Yes sir." she whispered.  
  


"You don't have to call me sir. My name is Miroku. Inuyasha and I have known each other for a long time."  
  


Kagome nodded, showing Miroku that she understood what he said and again turned her attention to the window.  
  


"When did you two eat last?" Inuyasha waited as they looked at each other for a moment.  
  


"I ate this morning." Rin answered.  
  


They waited for Kagome to answer. "Kagome?" Miroku reached over the leather seat, touching her forearm. She violently jerked away from him, cradling her arm protectively against her chest.   
  


"I.... I'm sorry Kaogme. I didn't mean to frighten you." Miroku looked at the broken girl, wishing he could kill Naraku.   
  


"Two days." her voice was flat and lifeless.  
  


Inuyasha drove onto the winding exit ramp that lead to a small drive through.  
  


"What?!" Inuyasha slammed on the brakes as he turned into the fast food parking lot so he could look at her. "Did you say two days?"  
  


Fear over took her when Inuyasha's eyes bore into her own, making her shake. Her mind spun with fear, 'I should have lied! Now he's mad at me!.' Kagome's mind screamed as she pressed her knees against her chest.   
  


"That bastard!" he swore violently, twisting his handsome features into a snarl. Thoughts of punching Naraku until he passed out danced through his mind until the scent of fear reached his nose.   
  


Kagome was looking at him, shaking at the enraged expression on his face. Rin sat stiffly on the seat, her eyes darting between him and Miroku.   
  


'Idiot! You scared them!' Inuyasha mentally reprimanded himself while relaxing, letting the tension slowly drain from him. "I'm sorry. Neither of you have to worry about being hurt or starved ever again. From now on, you'll be taken care of and no one will ever be allowed to hurt you."   
  


Rin smiled at Inuyahsa, but Kagome didn't look convinced. She stared at him, eyes narrowed showing uncertainty before she again looked to the window.  
  


Inuyasha pulled up to the window ordering Pepsi and hamburgers for each person. They ate in silence as Inuyahsa drove down the dark highway. Keeping his mind on the task of driving was a difficult thing to do as he replayed the facial expressions of his new 'slave'.

She was afraid of him, very afraid. This girl was damaged goods and would be hard to heal.   
  


'Heal?' he thought. 'How do I heal her heart...her soul, from all the damage Naraku has caused? I better call Kaeda when we get home. Rin needs a check up and I have a feeling Kagome is going to need antibiotics and plenty of bed rest before she is back on her feet again.'  
  


Steering the SUV to the right lane took them to the exit they needed to arrive home.

Inuyasha could see Kagome fidgeting as he drove the looped exit ramp at a high rate of speed. 'I better slow down. I don't want her to freak out because of my speed demon ways.' His foot gradually pressed the break pedal decreasing the speed and easing her tension.   
  


A few lights were on, giving Miroku's living room a warm glow from the driveway. "Finally! I feel like I've been driving forever." Inuyasha tilted his head back against the head rest. "Alright Miroku. Go work your lecherous charms on Sango and see if she'll give me two outfits and two nightgowns. I'll take the girls for clothes tomorrow so she'll have them back soon."  
  


Miroku saw a figure move by the window, pushing the curtain aside and looking out at them. Sango waved to her husband, giving him a warm smile.   
  


*sigh* "I'm doing this for Rin and Kagome, not you." Miroku groaned, covering his face, "Wait till she finds out you bought TWO slaves! My life is going to be a living hell!"  
  


The front door opened, giving Sango a blast of cool night air. She approached Inuyasha's car, "So, my husband made it back in one piece. That's a miracle!" she snorted, "Ah well, I guess I'll have to scratch all those plans on how to spend the insurance money." Sango gave Miroku a devilish grin, enjoying the stunned look her husband was giving her.   
  


"Sango!" Miroku gasped  
  


Inuyasha threw his head back, cackling in one of his rare fits of laughter, "Good one Sango!"   
  


Sango gave him a look that could make the bravest man run, "Who's joking? I still haven't fully forgiven my husband for taking part in this little scheme of yours. But you Inuyahsa? If I were your wife, I'd make sure you never came home!"   
  


"Aw, come on Sango! I already explained why I did this." Inuyasha whined trying to give her his best puppy dog eyes.  
  


"Since we're on that subject, let me see what poor unfortunate girl you brought home."  
  


"No! San.." Before Miroku could stop her, Sango pulled open the passenger door reveling not one, but two girls!!  
  


"What the fuc-.." Miroku clamped his hand over Sango's mouth before she had a chance to finish. He pulled her back against his chest in an effort to stop the upcoming rant.  
  


"Please Sango, my love, my life, my darling, my sweet, caring, always understanding wife, don't yell out here where the neighbors can hear you!" Miroku nuzzled her neck, using his intimate knowledge of Sango's body to his advantage. The sides of her neck were very sensitive and when she was upset, a good neck rub turned her from a raging tiger to a gentle cub.   
  


By this time, Inuyasha was tucked down safely into the drivers seat. They could see his ears twitching just below the silver rim of the rolled down window.  
  


Sango stuck her head in the car, glaring down at Inuyasha in a disapproving manor, "Why?" her voice was calm, to calm.  
  


Inuyasha hesitantly looked up, golden eyes locked onto her angry face, "Why what?" he mumbled stupidly. She was about to lay into him when he saw her glance back at his passengers, "Oh! You mean, why two girls, right?"  
  


Sango stepped back, folding her arms across her chest waiting for an explanation. "Well, you see, Naraku, the guy who I bought the girls from, was abusive to them both, so I decided to, ahh, buy them so they...wouldn't be....seperated." He gave Sango a classic "Please believe me so I don't have to go in detail" look. His smile was sheepish as he watched her right eye twitch. 'Oh shit!' he thought as he tried to avoid the daggers coming from her eyes, 'She's not buying it!'   
  


"Some how Inuyahsa, I just don't believe that's the whole story." She turned to look at Miroku who jumped a back step, "Are you going to tell me the truth?"

"Um..." Miroku gulped.  
  


"Actually Sango, We're all very tired and I'd like to get home. Do you think I could borrow some clothes until tomorrow?" Inuyasha wanted to shrink back in the seat when her fiery glare fell on him once again.  
  


"Clothes?" She repeated. Sango looked in the back seat not liking what her eyes perceived. The younger looking girl seemed relatively healthy, if not a bit skinny, but the other girl looked like she had been through hell and back.  
  


Sango gave a deep sigh, "Fine. I'll help them. But you are still on my shit list Inuyasha. So I take it you'll need night ware and the other 'essential' clothes for a woman too?"  
  


"Huh? What do ya mean by essential?" Inuyahsa tilted his head much the way a confused dog would.  
  


"Bras and panties you moron!" Sango bellowed out.  
  


'Oh..." a red tint spread across his cheeks, "Um, they can wash whatever they have under their clothes and wear them in the morning."  
  


Sango shook her head and went in the house. "That didn't go as bad as I thought it would." Inuyasha said as he watched Sango leave.  
  


"You're not the one who has to stay with her." Miroku said in a disheartened tone.  
  


"Hey, if you need a place to crash, my door is always opened."  
  


Miroku chuckled at Inuyasha, "Thanks, I might need to hang out until she cools down."  
  


Sango came out with a suitcase in her hand. "Here, this should do for a few days, if you need it. Just promise you won't try to wash my clothes, OK?"  
  


"Cross my heart and hope to die!" Inuyasha made a slashing motion over his chest.  
  


"Don't temp me." Sango growled. "So what are your names?" she asked the two girls "I'm Sango, Miroku's wife, if you didn't already know."  
  


Rin looked at her smiling. She liked Sango's strength and outspoken nature. "I'm Rin and this is Kagome." Kagome turned away, not wanting to acknowledge this strange woman.   
  


'Look at all those bruises!' Sango thought once she got a good look at Kagome. "I'm happy to meet you and I'll be by tomorrow to checkup on all of you."  
  


Sango felt that she sounded lame, but as the shock of Kagome's injuries took over her mind, it was all she could think of to say.  
  


"If you're not too busy, maybe you could go shopping with us? I don't know what they need or how to pick out girl sizes. I'll even buy you a new outfit as payment for your time." Inuyasha waited for her answer, "Plleeeaaaasssseeee?" he begged.  
  


"Alright. I'll be at your house by noon. Bye Rin and Kagome, have a nice night!"   
  


Miroku let Sango get ahead of him before ducking back to the car, "If you need anything during the night, don't hesitate to call me."  
  


"I'm sure everything will be fine. I am going to call Kaeda first thing I get home. Hopefully she won't mind coming over."  
  


"Good idea." Miroku added, "Bye!" he waved and darted in his home, closing the door behind him.  
  


Inuyasha backed out of their way and drove to his house.   
  


"Wow!" Rin whispered at the sight of his huge home.  
  


"You like it?" Inuyasha asked.  
  


"Yeah! It's gorgeous!" Rin exclaimed. "Kagome look! This is where we'll be living."  
  


Inuyasha felt guilty for not telling Rin the real reason he bought her.   
  


After parking the car, Inuyahsa picked up the suitcase, opened the door and waited for them to exit. He led them into the kitchen door and flipped on the lights. Kagome stood with her arms held tightly to her sides, as though she were afraid of touching anything. Rin observed the kitchen, noting it was in disarray, but not horribly so.   
  


"How about I show each of you where the bathrooms are? I'm sure you want to get cleaned up before going to bed." He sat the suitcase on the table and opened the top flap to show then all the clothes Sango stuffed inside.

  
  


Rin chose a yellow night gown that came down to her knees. "Which one do you want to wear?" she asked Kagome.  
  


"It doesn't matter." Kagome answered in a lifeless tone. Rin handed her a short sleeved dark green gown that modestly brushed her ankles.   
  
  
  


Golden eyes watched as Kagome took the gown from Rin. 'Sango must have kept the good lingerie at home. There's no way Miroku would get turned on by that stuff!' Inuyasha thought as he scrutinized the appearance of the borrowed clothing. 'Green is definitely Kagome's color, but red would also look good on her.... What the hell am I thinking? I can't be attracted to Kagome already, I don't even know her!' He shook his head, wishing to rid himself of such thoughts.   
  


After showing each girl to a bathroom and demonstrating how to work the shower, Inuyahsa gave then their privacy and went to use the phone.   
  


"Hi. Is Kaeda available?" Inuyasha listened to the person on the other end of the line. "Please tell her it's Inuyasha. I really need to speak with her."  
  


Kaeda came to the phone, "Hello Inuyasha. What can I do for you at this time of evening?" her voice was so motherly and kind that many times as a child the hanyou wanted to curl up in her arms and go to sleep.   
  


"Well, I need your help, but you have to promise not to get mad at me first." Inuyasha paused at the sound of her muffled laughter.  
  


"I have known you since you were a pup and you have yet to anger me. Go on, tell me what you need."  
  


"I bought two slaves. One is sick and I need you to take a look at her. The other girl seems to be fine but I want a doctor to tell me that for sure."  
  


"How do you know the one girl is sick?" Kaeda questioned.  
  


"You'll see." Inuyasha's voice carried a sad tone that Kaeda had not heard since the death of his mother. "She's a mess Kaeda."  
  


He did not need to go into further detail over the phone. Kaeda agreed to be there in an hour.   
  


The sounds of running water teased his ears as he pictured Kagome relaxing in the old fashioned bath tub. "I bet she looks beautiful sitting in the steamy water." he said to himself. Guilt plagued him over the perverse images his mind kept conjuring up. He couldn't help himself and didn't fully understand where this attraction was coming from. She was a beautiful girl under all those bruises and injuries, but he had no right to think of her in such a way. Feelings of extreme protectiveness washed over him as he vowed to always keep her safe. Kagome would have every material thing her heart desired and more if she wanted it.   
  


From the time Inuyasha was old enough to see girls as more than a menace, he realized that he wanted a family. He wanted to be a provider and give his wife and pups all the happiness in the world. But as time went on, he learned what a cruel world he lived in. Girls rejected him, calling him a freak because of his inuyoukai features. Was that why he was reacting to her presence so quickly? Was it desperation for love and affection? No, Kagome was special. She needed to be loved, just like he did. 'Perhaps if she stays here for a while, she'll see me for who I really am?' Inuyasha pondered the idea of keeping her close for a few weeks before cutting the strings and giving her more freedom.   
  


The sound of footsteps brought him out of his daze. Kagome stood in the front room entrance looking confused and scared. "Hi Kagome." he smiled at her, making sure to not show his fangs. "Come sit down." Inuyasha walked into the dining room and pulled out a chair for her. "Are you thirsty?" he asked.  
  


She shook her head and numbly took the seat he offered. Her eyes were locked on the smooth wooden surface of the table. 'What do I say to her?' Inuyasha wondered as his eyes wondered over her thin bruised arms and face. Her hair hung in a wet mass down her back, showing the small circular bruises that dotted her slim neck, indicating someone wrapped their strong hands around her throat.   
  


Rin entered the kitchen looking refreshed, "Took you long enough." Inuyasha teased as Rin sat down next to Kagome.   
  


"Do you know how long it's been since I have had the chance to take a nice long hot bath?" Rin asked. Inuyasha shook his head 'no'. "Three months." she replied, holding up three fingers to emphasize her point. "Naraku was stingy with the water so he only let us take a shower every other day, if you were lucky. I've gone for a week without a bath when sales were slow. I guess he figured that if noone made appointments to see his 'merchandise' there was no point in cleaning us up or feeding us either." Rin huffed, looking supremely pissed.   
  


Inuyasha smirked, not at the fact of Naraku's abuse, but he would wager that if Rin got him in a room alone for 5 minutes, she'd tear Naraku a new asshole! 'Serves him right.' Inuyasha snickered while imagining the petite girl beating the crap out of her old owner.  
  


The door bell chimed loudly, "Wait here." Inuyasha got up and greeted Kaeda with a hug. "Thanks for coming." Inuyasha hung her light weight sweater in the coat closet and lead the elderly woman to the kitchen.  
  
  
  


"Kaeda this is Rin and Kagome." he pointed to each of them, letting Kaeda know he was talking about. "Ladies, this is Kaeda. She has been my doctor since I was a pup and even before that when my father was a child."  
  


Her old eyes scanned each girl. Inuyasha was right about the one named Kagome, she was covered in bruises and had a laceration to her lip and cheek. "Let's take a look at you first Rin." Kaeda smiled at the lively girl while opening her black doctor's bag. She pulled an otoscope and checked her ears and throat which were clear of any infection. Next she listened to her hear and lungs, "She is fine Inuyasha, all Rin needs is several dozen hearty meals to put some meat on her bones." Kaeda patted her shoulder and approached Kagome.  
  


Kagome shrank back against the chair, eyeing the old woman's hands. "Don't be afraid of me Kagome I won't hurt you. I just need to listen to your chest, like I did with Rin."  
  


"No." her answer was firm and left no room for argument. Kaeda sighed, looking to Inuyasha for any suggestions.   
  


"How about you two go into the bedroom you'll be using tonight Kagome?" Inuyasha asked in a cheerful voice. He didn't feel very cheerful, but he wanted to coax Kagome into letting Kaeda examine her.   
  


Kagome glanced at him for a moment. She wasn't supposed to disobey her owner. He could get angry and hit her whenever he wanted. From his appearance, Kagome guessed he was either a full or half demon. Through bits of conversation she caught between Naraku and Kagura, Kagome came to the conclusion that Naraku was a hanyou too, but she wasn't entirely sure.   
  


Inuyahsa led them to a room and turned on the light. The walls were a soft shade of yellow with a honey colored wood border. In the center of this room was a full size bed that had a high matching wood head board. Floral shapes were carved into the wood, giving it an appearance of elegance and delicacy. It was something a refined woman would own, not a gruff young man like Inuyasha. A night stand with a small white lamp was placed next to the bed.  
  


She sat on the edge of the bed, wishing the doctor would finish her exam and leave her alone. Kaeda turned to Inuyasha, "I'll come talk to you when I have finished." she nodded to Inuyasha, indicating she wanted him to leave.   
  


Once he left Kaeda began her exam, "Do you have any pain Kagome?"  
  


"My chest hurts." she answered.  
  


Kaeda listened to her chest and wrote down what sounds she heard in each quadrant. There was a thick rumbling noise followed a whistle of air telling her trained ears that Kagome had an upper respiratory infection. If left untreated, she would surely develop pneumonia. She documented each bruise, measured the shape, size, color and where is was located. The cut on her lip did not need stitches, but the laceration on her cheek was deep enough that it required at least two stitches. At this time, it was too late to sew the area closed. Too much time had passed, causing the skin to heal in a gaped appearance. Her gentle hands cleaned Kagome's cheek, applied a drying ointment and pulled the wound together with a butterfly bandage the best she could.   
  


By the time Kaeda finished, she had four pages to file away when she returned to her office. Kaeda wanted to start a medical chart for both young women so she could keep track of their progress.  
  


"You did fine Kagome. Why don't you lay down and sleep? Rest will help your body heal faster." Kaeda tucked Kagome in and moved toward the door. "One other thing dear girl, I noticed that you are scared of Inuyasha."  
  


Kagome nodded as Kaeda's aged face broke into a big smile, "Don't fear him. He may be loud and even a little rude at times, but he has a gentle soul. You'll be happy here, once you get settled in. Good night child."  
  


'Happy?' Kagome thought. 'That's impossible. The only way I could find happiness is to turn back time and be with my family again.' Memories of her family and their deaths brought tears to her eyes. Kagome snuggled against the warm bedding, relaxing some in the cocoon of warmth.  
  


For the first time in ten years, she didn't feel cold and had room to move around freely. Instead of the hard metal lining of the cage, she had a soft cushy mattress. As Kagome drifted off to sleep, one word came to mind, "Heaven."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Chapter 6

"From deepest despair to new found hope"

by Hentai Jane

  
  


CHAPTER 6

  
  


White illumination beamed from the four 60 watt bulbs that dominated the center of the kitchen chandelier. A sudden flicker from one of the bulbs brought Inuyasha'a attention away from the hungry girl sitting across from him. Groceries were scarce in his home, but Inuyasha always kept snacks around for those intolerable cases of the midnight munchies. 

  
  


Rin was eating an oatmeal bar, accompanied by a giant bowl of ice cream with two bananas smothered in chocolate sauce, and a tall glass of root beer. It amazed him how one small girl could pack away so much food in a single setting. 'I don't think it'll take long for Rin to gain weight.' he thought as she inhaled the food.

  
  


The young girl eagerly dug into the bowl of ice cream with a table spoon. Inuyasha watched with glee in his eyes as she shoveled down one spoonful after another. The sides of her mouth were smudged with the off white color of vanilla ice cream and dots of chocolate "Geez Rin, slow down. The bowl ain't gonna run away ya know." His sarcastic tone ignited the indignant spark that had been buried while under the care of Naraku.

  
  


"Why should I?"she replied smartly, "You said I could eat as much as I want, and I plan on doing that." With that said, Rin dug in hungrily, swallowing a few more mouth fulls.

  
  


"Do what ya want, but don't blame me when you get 'brain freeze'!" Inuyasha barked back at her playfully.

  
  


She glanced at him but didn't stop her assault on the sweet treat. Three bites later, she paused for a moment to lick a stubborn piece of banana that was stuck to the underside of her spoon. "Puh-leeze!" Rin rolled her eyes at him, "Like I'd ever have to worry about that! I used to eat a lot of ice cream when I lived with my other owners and nothing like that EVER happened to..."

  
  


Inuyahsa watched her closely as her mouth stopped in mid sentence. A look of complete and utter shock crossed Rin's cute face as her hands came up to massage her temples. "What have you done to me Inuyasha?" Her tone was accusing as she glared at her new owner, "You jinxed me!!"

  
  


Inuyasha allowed a smug grin to tilt his mouth upward, displaying one shinny white fang to his guest. "Maybe next time you'll listen when someone older and wiser tries to tell you something little girl!" 'That'll piss her off!' Inuyasha thought happily as he watched Rin's face twist with anger and pain. He felt as though he knew this girl his entire life, yet they had only been acquainted for a few hours.

  
  


"Little girl!!??" she shouted, "I am not a little girl, I am 15 years old! And when I meet someone 'wise' I'll be sure to listen to their advice!" Rin paused, painfully realizing the torture she brought on her self. "Ouuccchhh... my head hurts!" 

  
  


The hanyou shook his head as Rin rested her forehead against the table top. 'Oh yeah, she's perfect for him!' Inuyasha mentally patted himself on the back for discovering this 'match made in heaven'.

  
  


Before he could make any more witty remarks to provoke Rin, Kaeda entered the room, giving Inuyasha a serious look. He knew they needed to talk, alone. 

  
  


"So are you finally full?" he asked Rin.

  
  


"I never want to see another bowl of ice cream as long as I live." Rin grumbled. Throbbing jolts of pain radiated through her skull, making her miss the doctor's entrance.

  
  


"What is the matter Rin?" 

  
  


Rin looked up at Kaeda, "I am suffering from a major case of brain freeze!"

  
  


Kaeda rubbed her and over Rin's shoulder while giving her a sympathetic smile, "Drink some warm water, that will take away your headache." 

  
  


Being the gentleman that Inuyasha fancied himself as, gave Rin a warm glace of water and two acetaminophen. "Take these and call me in the morning." he said, knowing Rin couldn't pass up an opportunity to snap back.

  
  


*Grrr* she growled at him, "Why didn't you tell me to drink warm water sooner, huh smart guy?" 

Inuyasha gave her a bored look as he yawned and stretched, "I thought you only took advice from people you considered wise?" 

  
  


"You insensitive jerk!" Rin covered her mouth with both hands, looking mortified at her outburst. She prayed that he had a good sense of humor and would let her go unpunished for her lack of good judgement.

  
  


She was relieved when he nearly doubled over laughing. Kaeda smiled, knowing that Inuyasha loved being around people he could spar with in both a mental and physical sense.

  
  


Kaeda observed the hanyou as he continued to chuckle at Rin's pale face, "Rin, let me give you the same advice I gave to Kagome: Don't be afraid of Inuyasha. He has a big mouth, but his bark is much worse than his bite." The doctor winked at her, knowing full well what his next reaction would be.

  
  


"HEY!" Inuyasha straightened up instantly, locking accusing eyes on the old doctor, "That's no fair! Now I have two women teaming up on me!"

  
  


"Dr. Kaeda, when you said his 'bark' do you mean that he is a dog demon?" Rin asked in an inquisitive voice.

  
  


"He is technically half dog demon and half human." Kaeda knowledgeably answered.

  
  


"Feh! What the hell did you think I was?" Inuyasha snorted as his amber eyes narrowed at Rin.

  
  


"Well, I thought with the pointy ears and claws, that you were a cat."

  
  


"WHAT?!!" his loud voice boomed though the house, causing a near by vase to shake, "You can't be serious! You really think I look like some litter scratchin', hair ball hackin', ass lickin' CAT??!!"

  
  


'Should I be afraid?' Rin thought for a split second of observing his angry red face, 'Nah! I'm gonna have fun with this!' She tried her best to suppress the amused grin that treated to show itself before she answered the enraged INU hanyou. She placed her right foot behind her left as she tapped her chin, appearing to be thinking something over, "Dogs lick their butts too!" And with that last remark she spun around running, leaving a shocked hanyou and doctor to stare at the spot she occupied only a second ago. Her frantic giggling echoed from the left hallway, leading to the bathroom she had used earlier.

  
  


"That little wench!" Inuyasha was about to go after her when a firm hand grabbed his sensitive ear. "Ouch!"

  
  


"Hold on a minute Inuyasha." Kaeda looked at him with suspicious eyes, "Before you go after young Rin with mock anger, explain to this old woman why you are so playful with her?"

  
  


Inuyasha straightened his back once she released his ear. "Can you keep a secret?" he asked.

  
  


"You really have to ask me that? I babysat you, changed your diapers, gave you your vaccinations.."

  
  


Inuyasha held his hands in front of him, "Alright, alright, I get your point!" he glanced at the hallway Rin ducked in. Seeing that they were alone, he continued, "I bought Rin for Sesshomaru! I knew from the way she spoke to us at the slave dealer's that, if she felt safe, she would be outspoken and fun! Mr. Stiff Ass needs someone to turn his perfect world upside down."

  
  


"Do you really think that is wise? What if he hates her?" Kaeda was very concerned with this hair brained idea of Inuyasha's. She knew Sesshomaru as well as anyone possibly could. He was an odd man who kept his feelings to himself. As a baby, he was very quiet and never cried, not even when he got his first shots. He always seemed so distant and detached from his surroundings. This worried Kaeda for the longest time, but as he grew, she noticed that his IQ level was higher than the average child. He loved his father, step mother and Inuyasha all though these affections were not shown through hugs and kisses like most children. Instead, Sesshomaru gave them a high level of respect and strode to be the best at everything, which made Inuyasha jealous of his older sibling. They were exact opposites. Inuyasha was impulsive and hot headed, while Sesshomaru considered the consequences of his actions and meaning behind his rarely spoken words.

  
  


"I'm 100% positive that he'll fall in love with her." Inuyasha folded his arms across his chest, showing Kaeda his familiar cocky attitude.

  
  


"And why is that?" she sounded so full of doubt as she eyed his arrogant stance.

  
  


"Because she's not like the other women Sesshomaru hangs around! All he ever meets are these stuffy up tight wenches who don't know how to joke around or have fun! They're too afraid of messing up their hair or wrinkling their designer clothes." Inuyasha stuck out his tongue pretending he had a bad taste in his mouth. "You should have seen the last so called woman he brought home for dinner. She had on so much makeup that it would've taken a chisel remove it!" Inuyasha laughed at the memory. "Tammy Fae Baker looked natural compared to that wench!"

  
  


Kaeda got a vivid mental picture of who Inuyasha was talking about, but she couldn't laugh with him, she needed to be serious. "Still, I think it would be better if Sesshomaru chose his own lady friends." 

  
  


Rin poked her head around the corner, "Hey doggie, aren't you going to come get me?" she teased, flexing her legs as she prepared to run.

  
  


"Feh! I'll let you slide this time girlie, but only because I'm in a good mood." Inuyasha hooked his arm around Rin's shoulders, taking her in the direction of an empty guest room. "Be right back." he called to Kaeda.

  
  


"This is your room." he said to Rin.

  
  


"It's kind of small." she said haughtily, watching Inuyasha out of the corner of her eyes.

  
  


"Ingrate." he mumbled. "Go to bed, I need to talk to Kaeda." Rin turned down the floral print comforter and slipped between the sheets.

  
  


"Ahh...this feels so good!" she exclaimed. She noticed that Inuyasha was about to leave the room when she called out to him. 

  
  


One of his white ears twitched as he turned to acknowledge her, "What now?" he snapped.

  
  


Rin recognized the mischievous edge to his voice. "Good night Inuyasha." she gave him a sweet smile, full of innocence and laughter as she closed her eyes.

  
  


Guilt pulled at his soul. 'Rin is a great girl. How do I tell her that she won't be living with me?' "Good night." He replied before closing her door.

  
  
  
  


Kaeda sat at the kitchen table, absently picking at a loose string on her black bag. She laid out a stack of sample medications and a metal tube of what appeared to be ointment.

  
  


Inuyasha sat down, eyeing her with great concern as she started to speak. "She has an upper respiratory infection and her tonsils are swollen. These antibiotics should clear up that problem, along with the injury on her cheek. Give her a tablet tonight, then one in the morning and one before bed for the next ten days." She slid the packets of medication over to him, which he placed in a plastic container to avoid losing any. "You'll also need this ointment to dry up her lip and cheek wound. Change the bandage on her cheek a least twice a day or more often if she gets it dirty or wet. Do you need bandages?"

  
  


"No. I have a first aid kit in my closet with plenty of bandages."

  
  


"Good." Kaeda rubbed her aged hands together before speaking again. "Inuyasha, I have no doubts that I can heal her physical wounds, but I cannot erase her emotional scars. As you have seen, she is frightened of everyone, even me, an old woman." She laid one of her hands over his clawed hand, "Are you sure you want to take on a responsibility such as this? Kagome reminds me of an abused child that has been locked away. People like that are hard to treat and even harder to live with."

  
  


His golden eyes darkened with sadness, "Can she be helped Kaeda?" 

  
  


"I don't know." was her soft response. "Do you know anything about her past?" 

  
  


Inuyasha shook his head, "Not really. All I know for sure is that bastard Naraku beat her constantly. Rin mentioned something about him asking her questions and then hitting her if she didn't give him the answers he wanted, but besides that, she is a stranger to me."

  
  


"Sometimes, with intense psychotherapy, these victims can over come their past traumas, but some never get past what was done to them. In other words, the terrified girl you see now could be the same girl you see in 5 years, no matter what treatment she receives."

  
  


"Can't you give her medication? Wouldn't that help ease her emotional pain?" Inuyasha asked, reaching for any small thread of hope.

  
  


"There are medications for many illnesses, but what good will it do her? She, like all abuse victims, must face the past and let the pain out before they can walk down the road to recovery." Kaeda had to look away from his disheartened expression. "Perhaps it would be best if you put her in a hospital and let the doctors sort out her problems."

  
  


"I can't do that Kaeda. When I found her, she was laying in a dog cage, dressed in wet filthy clothing and shivering. I promised Kagome that I would take care of her, protect her, and I will keep my promise. She is special to me, I can't just kick her out because she carries a ton of emotional baggage. No, she'll stay here with me and we'll fight her fears together."

  
  
  
  


"You are a good hanyou Inuyasha." her eyes sparkled with approval of his heart felt words. The old doctor knew that when Inuyasha put his mind to it, he could accomplish the impossible. "My prayers are with you and Kagome. I'll say a few extra prayers for Rin and Sesshomaru. I have a feeling they'll need it." Kaeda winked at Inuyasha. "In the mean time, I want to see both girls in my office before the end of the week. They need blood work so I can check their cell counts and look for things like anemia. You also need to buy them some one a day vitamins and feed them as often as possible, but don't give them a bunch of junk food like Rin was eating! I don't want to see Kagome in ten years dying from clogged arteries because you didn't teach her proper nutrition."

  
  


"Yes ma'am!" Inuyasha saluted.

  
  


"Smart ass." Kaeda mumbled under her breath.

  
  


Inuyasha's grinned, his ears twitched, catching the barely audible words.

  
  


Kaeda pulled her sweater over her shoulders and bid Inuyasha farewell. When he was sure that the doctor was in her car and safely cruising down the street, he shut the door and locked the top deadbolt. 

Inuyasha filled a small cup with water, grabbed one of the foil sealed packets and headed for Kagome's room. He peeked inside, seeing her curled up in a fetal position, sleeping soundly with the blankets pulled over her chin. 'This should go over like a heard of cattle.' Inuyasha thought as he approached the her bed. 

  
  


Trying to be as quiet as possible so he wouldn't scare her, Inuyasha sat the cup and meds on the night stand. "Kagome." he whispered. She did not respond. "Kagome." his voice was a little louder this time, but she continued to sleep.

  
  


A clawed hand nudged her through the thick comforter that was tightly wrapped around her body.

"Hmm...." Kagome shifted, brining her partially closed, sleep fogged eyes open with a sudden start, "KYYAAAAA!!" she screamed as her small hand shot out like a flash of light, connecting with Inuyasha's cheek. She would've nailed him square in the nose if he hadn't turned so quickly. Kagome was startled to see bight amber eyes staring into her own blue orbs when she awoke. Her slap was more of a defense mechanism brought on by years of abuse, than a method of punishment for anyone who woke her up.

  
  


Inuyasha sat on the floor, sprawled out with one arm behind his back to brace his upper body and his other hand rubbing his battered face. To say her slap surprised him was an understatement. He sat for moment just looking at her with a stunned expression, "What the hell did you hit me for?" he demanded.

  
  


Kagome's face went as pale as death as she crawled backward across the bed. Her eyes never left him as she watched his every move. He stood up, sporting the deep red hand print on his left cheek, "Feh! And here Kaeda's worried about you not recovering." he grumbled as he fixed his eyes on her. "You've got more backbone than I thought."

  
  


Waves of fear drifted from her as Inuyasha sniffed the air, "Look Kagome, I'm not mad, so please don't worry about slapping me." He backed up, blocking the door way when he saw her glancing at it. She was going to bolt out of the room any minute, but Inuyasha was determined not to let her.

  
  


"Kaeda wanted me to give you some medicine." he motioned to the night stand, "That's why I woke you up."

  
  


Kagome gave the package a quick look before backing away from him and edging herself around the bed, so it was between them, "Is that all you wanted?" she asked him. 

  
  


"Yeah...are you hungry? Rin had a snack and..."

  
  


"Get out." 

  
  


Inuyasha blinked at her harsh words. "Excuse me?" 'I must have heard her wrong.' he thought as he looked at her stoic face.

  
  


"I said, get out." she repeated, her words colder this time than before.

  
  


Inuyasha drew in a deep breath as he watched her sharp blue eyes burn a hole though his body. Her hate and fear of him was obvious in the hard look she was giving him. "I'll go then, but if you need anything, don't hesitate to ask me." He left the room with his ears drooping, leaving her to do whatever she wanted. 

  
  


'That was close.' Kagome stretched across her bed as she stared at the ceiling. Naraku would have killed her if she spoke to him in such a way. This man, Inuyasha, didn't seem like the violent type who enjoyed beating women. To nights encounter was a test of her theory, which he passed with flying colors. The slap was unintentional, but her words were meant to provoke his anger. 'What does it matter?' Kagome questioned herself. 'He could treat me like a princess, yet in the end I'll still leave.' A plan formed in her mind as she laid in the quiet darkness. Gradually she would sneak food in her room or maybe hide it outside in some place where animals couldn't get to it. She'd observe the land surrounding his home until she found a safe place to hide. Eventually she would move on and find a place far away from him to live. As soon as she was well enough to escape her dog eared owner, Kagome would make a break for it. She smiled at the thought of freedom with all the privileges free people had. She wanted to get a job and make her own money. For once, Kagome wanted to eat what she liked and sleep or watch TV when she had free time. No longer would any master tell her what to do. 

  
  


Inuyasha stripped off his shirt, discarding it in one of the over filled hampers. 'I wish she acted like Rin. At least then I'd be able to have a conversation with her.' He reached in his top drawer to get a loose fitting T-shirt and shorts. From the first moment he laid eyes o her, Kagome dominated his every thought. 

  
  
  
  


The white brilliance of the full moon beamed through his window, drawing him to pull back the white sheers and open the window to gaze at it's beauty. "Mother," Inuyasha spoke out loud to the starry night sky, "I know you're watching over me. I won't forget what you taught me as a pup. I may not have listened to you like I should have, but I'll make you proud of me. I'll show you the good man I have grown to be." his words were carried on the night breeze, "I think I love her, mother."

  
  


A chorus of crickets sang in the distant fields, bringing back memories of happier days when he was pup and his mother still lived.

  
  


Exhausted from the tangle of emotions that wrapped around his heart, Inuyasha flopped down on his bed, letting one leg hang over the side. "I will heal her, and set her heart free." 

  
  


With that final vow, the hanyou drifted off to sleep.


End file.
